Bearberry's snowy adventure
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Friendship, fights, loyalty, love, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is Bearberry. I have chosen the world of Balto as my new home. As you all know, I am the best friend of Flamepelt. Last I heard, Flame was in the third movie of Shrek after her adventure in Puss in Boots. Her kits has grown also. Her look-alike daughter of a exact copy, Ghost, recently enrolled to be teached by Puss to swordfight, I hear that she is good just like her mother. Also, if you've heard about Rosethorn, just recently I heard that Kopa begun to date Vitani. _Yeah, it is romantic._ Now, it is my turn now to enter a world and have my story read to you all.

It was one wintery day in late winter, and I was warm in my deerskin overcoat, black sweater, and dark blue pants, black boots. I was headed to HQ and meet up with Sunrise on her theories on the Balto movies. Her theory is mainly about Steele mostly, but there is also Aleu too. _Sunrise says that there must be something about Steele. If I find it, he could back off, ceasing his bullying against Balto. Plus, Aleu is a good-bad daughter, yet she never found out about being part wolf until she was so close to danger. If I somehow tell Balto to tell Aleu and the other pups, including Kodi too, about being part wolf sooner, then there wouldn't be any trouble. Sure, I and Sunrise agree that Balto 1 and 3 is fine mostly, yet Balto 2 is a bit tacky. I hope I can at least be there in the 1st Balto movie or maybe even earlier._ Going out of my thoughts, I realized that I arrived at HQ, so I got in the elevator, headed down. When the doors opened, the place was bustling with clanmates, communication loud and friendly, and the portal gave me shivers. _Goosebumps._ I went to the cafeteria to grab lunch and eat, when I saw Sunrise waiting ahead in front of me.

I raised my eyebrows, putting a questioning look ahead to Sunrise, she simply smiled and told me that my necklace is ready and gave it to me in her hands. _Amazing!_ The necklace is a raven sitting on a wolf's back as the wolf posed on four paws, his eyes gleaming aqua blue. I grinned as I received it and put it around my neck, the stone animals strangely warm on my skin. I looked to Sunrise, thanking her with a nod.

Sunrise smiled, and replied, "I suggest you go eat lunch and then get a warmer change of clothes. Alaska is much, much colder than here."

"Thanks, Sunrise. I will do that. I probably will be at the portal in a hour." I said and half-smiled at her.

Sunrise nodded and left while I went to eat lunch. My meal lasted for nearly 30 minutes and I got up, finished, heading off to my room in the hallway. My number is 3 and I am 3 years older than my other siblings, through they never noticed that observation. I went in to change. My doorway was filled with strings of snowflakes, the floor is fir pine. The walls are deep green, covered with posters of Balto and the other characters. My bed is pale blue with a mural of huskies. Huskies have been a favorite breed of dogs for myself. My dresser is oak stained. My bathroom floor remains the same, while the walls are sky blue with pictures of wolves. Wolves are a favorite animal to myself. My sink is pale cream, the toilet is black, the tub is again pale cream with curtains of Balto and Jenna posing lovestruck.

I went to change into clothes of deerskin to go along with my overcoat, and I have changed my boots to moccasin boots, and I added a musher hat to go with my new look. _Totally warmer than the other clothes!_ Ready to go, I left my room with a few minutes to spare to head to the portal where Sunrise and the others was waiting for me. Sunrise smiled warmly and looked to the portal which was on, the usual colors. I nodded, said my goodbyes and farewells, and looked to Sunrise which then told me that no matter whatever happens, I am still part of this clan. I smiled softly, and entered the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately I began to see scenes of the Balto series, their voices overlapping in my ears, then sudden silence to hear a mysterious voice speak. I listened and recognized that it was Aniu, Balto's mother! _I can't believe it!_ She said this: You are the fater. You have choices to see to choose. You will guide my son, young Bearberry. Protect all you love and you will too find your own way." I gaped as I all heard it. _Yes, Aniu, I promise. _Then I saw her in spirit, I felt so much power and peace. Her eyes seemed to pierce through my soul, nodded as I heard her thoughts: _Remember, young one. Remember always._ Then she lifted her head to howl as she disappeared slowly from sight. I sighed pleasantly as I looked forward to see the end of the tunnel, having the northern lights, shining, waiting for me. I went through, then darkness.

_Uhh. I feel heavy. What is happening? What was that? Sounds familiar._ I slowly woke up to the great view of the Alaska frontier, mountains towering over the huge pine trees, snow everywhere. Out of the corner of the view, I noticed the distant town of Nome, and the ocean nearby. I got up, tripped into the snow. I turned my head behind me, and saw a tail, my tail! I looked down to see paws, huge paws. I became a dog! Seeing a stream, I slowly got used to walking on four legs, and looked down for a look at myself._ Wow, I certainly look different. Totally similiar to Balto yet different in color._ My pelt was completely black, consisted from my old hair, and the underbelly, muzzle, and also paws are pale brown, my eyes remain blue. My stature is similiar to Balto's. _Which means I am also part wolf, which explains the paws and the stiff straight tail. Through, I look like a husky mostly. _For sure, I am able to manage with this. Ok, now I am in Nome, but when? Then I heard barks and yelling. I looked to pinpoint where it came from. Ah, the sled dogs and the musher. _Great, it is Steele. Looks like they are practicing, but for what? Hmm, Steele slightly looks younger, maybe 2 years old. Oh, that means I am in the time before the 1st movie! _

I watched Steele and the others, as I felt the itch to run even through I am getting used to my new legs. Smiling, I slowly ran at a steady pace, pacing up to the sled. Then I felt an unknown energy inside me, and I changed my pace to fast, breezily passing the dogs one by one. I saw Kaltag gape, Nikki gasping, and Star widening his eyes when he saw me, I smiled and winked at him. Then I kicked up the speed, catching up easily to Steele. Steele gaped as I smirked at him.

Steele snarled, "What are you doing, dog?!"

"Just running, sir." replied myself.

"You are a girl! Who are you?!" yelled Steele.

"The name is Bearberry, you can call me Berry. Who are you?" I said with a smile.

"Steele, it is Steele." Steele replied with a sickening grin.

I scowled and smirked as I said, "Steele, I heard about you on the telegraph. I came traveling through for a place to live. Through, I would like to finish this run." Then I ran, leaving a gobsmacked Steele in my leaving. I stopped at a point as I chuckled, watching Steele fall. _Ouch, that is going to bruise that ego of his._ I turned, heading into town. As I walked through town, all conversation from humans and dogs slowed down to whispers and rumors. I also saw some idiot male dogs drooling. _Ugh. Gross. Males are stupid through I like Star, he is cute and handsome in a canine way. At least, I am pretty. But I am not beautiful like Jenna. Hey, there she is! Wow, I am right. All the dog characters including Jenna is younger now._ I introduced myself to Jenna as we met, Jenna asking me if I did show Steele off. I tolde her that I did. She thanked me for that, for Steele is bugging her almost all the time, through Balto tried to help sometimes. I asked her about Balto. She said that Balto is a stray, bullied just for being part wolf. I sighed heavily as I heard that. Jenna asked if I was okay. I nudged her into a alley, telling her that I am like Balto. Jenna gaped, then smiled. She said that she won't tell anybody. I knew I had a great confident and friend in Jenna. I told her of having her for a friend. She agreed, and then I heard Rosy calling for Jenna.

Jenna asked if I would like to meet Rosy and I told her that I'd love to. So, she guided me to Rosy, which is in her usual clothes, through there's no hat yet. She looks like 6. Rosy noticed me, and I let myself be petted. _Oh, that's the spot! Yeah, yeah! Her hands are magic! No, over there! Yes, you got it!_ Rosy laughed and giggled as I wiggled all over begging to be itched on the back. Then, I stopped myself, and licked Rosy on the hands.

"Is she a new friend, Jenna?" asked Rosy with a grin and Jenna barked gently.

"I thought so. You look so pretty just like Jenna. And in your colors. What's your name, girl?" replied Rosy as she was talking to me. I barked softly and whined.

Rosy pinched her nose and bit her lip as she thought aloud, "Is it Bearberry?". I gaped at her, shocked that she got the name in one shot. I barked to affirm it.

"Sweet, it's a pretty name for a pretty dog like you!" replied a smiling Rosy.

Jenna glanced at me, smiling with a 'I told you' look. I chuckled and nuzzled Rosy on the side as she hugged me around the neck. _She is so sweet and nice! Looks like everyone are right about that trademark motto, 'Every person's dog is the same as their owners'. No wonder that Rosy has found her best friend in Jenna._ Then I heard shouts, and saw Rosy's father coming. Like the overprotective father he is, he told Rosy to back off from me, saying that I might be a stray. Rosy tried to protest, but nothing. Jenna frowned as he called for her. She glanced at me with a concerned look, and I gave her a small smile. Telling her that I will be around, and went off, leaving Jenna and the others behind. Now to find Balto. At least I know that Jenna and Rosy is on my side and also Balto's.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked all over town, looking for Balto when I heard distant voices. Pinpointing the voices, I went to a nearby alley and saw Steele bullying Balto mercilessly. Steele's back was toward me, and I smirked. I looked around for anyone nearby. _Huh, no gang. They must have left or something._ I went forward silently, and I glanced at Balto, telling him to stall Steele. His eyes instantly glowed happily and he stalled Steele with ego-bruising words.

"Hey, Steele. I heard rumors about a dog beating you. Did that really happen?" asked Balto as I silently came closer.

In angry tones, Steele growled, "Where did you hear that, wolfdog? And that dog didn't beat me, I beaten her".

"Wow, a girl. Huh, she must be good. I heard the rumors from your gang, talking about a pretty dog who just outran you." smirked Balto as I finally got to the point where Steele's tail is tempting to be bitten. So, I bit hard with my teeth, causing Steele to yelp and turn toward me. I winked, and my teeth got off the tail, and started to run, causing Steele to chase me, leaving Balto alone. I laughed gleefully, running through town, any humans, dogs going out-of-the-way, hearing Steele pant and bark. I took a hard turn into another alley, swiftly leaped over a fence, hearing Steele crash and yelp in pain. I speedily made my way out to outside of town. I slowed down, and panted as my adrenaline settled down._ Whoa, that was fun and hilarious! Steele is probably going to have to nurse that head of his. Hey, it is Balto!_ Seeing Balto coming toward me, I noticed that he is at least 2 years and maybe a half. He is a couple of inches shorter than me.

"Wow, I have never seen Steele be beaten like that. I am impressed! He probably will be bruised for a while, thanks to you. You were helping me, thank you, Berry". chuckled Balto with a smile.

I smiled and replied," Ah, you are welcome. I hate bullies like that big lug of a brute. Are you okay? You must be the Balto that Jenna told me about".

Balto widened his eyes and asked, "You know Jenna? Is she all right? Yeah, I am fine. Why aren't you teasing me or scared of me?".

I rolled my eyes and said, " Yeah, Jenna is good. Her owner Rosy is so cute. Did you know she got my name right in one shot? You may be different, but I don't care. Besides, I am a wolfdog too".

Balto perked his ears at the wolfdog part, and asked me about my history as he invited me to walk along to his boat. I told him about my family in canine relations. Balto told me about all he can remember about his history. He asked me if I know anything about hunting. I told him that I knew a bit. We made conversation as we reached the boat where Balto introduced me to Uncle Boris and the bear cubs. Uncle Boris was a bit suspicious yet he let me stay since I had no other place to live in.

Ever since that day, Balto and I have become best friends in a brother-sister relationship. He was a bit younger than me, which makes me the big sister to Balto. I have lived in te boat for at least 6 months, and I have rarely went into town, Balto even less. From what I heard, Steele made rumors about me, lying to the other dogs about things. At least, they never knew about the wolf thing. I owe Jenna a favor for keeping my secret._ But what? What can I do for the favor? Oh, well, I will figure it out._ The times I went into town, I individually met Star and the others, but more often with Star. He's very sweet and friendly. His smile makes me happy. It must be contagious, heh. I tried to steer Star and the others into the light to see what they have done wrong. But, Steele always had to come in, ruining things. Now, Steele and the gang is going to White Mountain to go into the yearly race to get the golden collar, which Steele won by cheating the last two times. This will be the third time and if I'm sure, it will upstart the beginning of the movie. _This is going to be intersting._


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days without Steele to interrupt, I visited Jenna, and in the meanwhile, I have hung out with Balto and the bear cubs, Muk and Luk, racing each other and having fun. Over the time, it seemed like Balto has become a bit more confidient than he was in the movie, from my help. He respected me and considered the advice that I gave him. On the return day, I joined along, through that I was using the alleys while Balto was using the rooftops. I heard the shots, and just as I turned a corner, I saw Rosy and Jenna outside the wood carver's shop, using the sled. They didn't notice me, for I used the shadows to follow them, through it was daytime. At the finish line, I watched Rosy leave Jenna, kept my eyes on her until she got back to Jenna, then the excitement began. _I have to admit, Steele is good, but not good as Balto! Go, bro!_ I watched everything from the race to the safety of Rosy's hat. I came forward, winking at Balto as he noticed, smiled, and passed me to the girls to give back the hat. I glared sternly as Rosy's father came in the scene after I watched the exchange. I came, nudging Balto, and frowning sadly at Jenna as she noticed me. We went off, with Uncle Boris joining us. I began to comfort Balto, for he looked like a kicked puppy with these eyes of his.

"Balto, it is not anybody's fault, not Jenna, not Rosy, and not especially yours. You are chosen for something and you just have to find it. Come on now, Steele is in fault, for bullying you and lying about me, and especially bothering Jenna when it was not his business to do so". I said with an encouraging smile.

Balto sadly smiled and nodded. Then perked up when he heard calls to Jenna, went off. I smiled, rolled my eyes. Uncle Boris said, "That boychick is in denial. He is in love". I agreed on that, and frowned as Balto came back without a smile. Balto looked at me, went on, passing me. I looked at Uncle Boris, who frowned and shrugged his shoulders. We walked along, heading back to the boat, when the brute of a bully, Steele came in. The bullying began, with the scene lines and all, but I stepped in when they disrespected Aniu, Balto's mother.

"Hey, stop that ridiculious racket. You sound horrible where Balto and myself sound very good. And disrespecting Balto's mother like that, did your parents teach you better than that? I thought you are just a prick, but now, you are a liar and bully, Steele!", I growled angrily.

Shocked at my outburst, the gang backed off, leaving Steele alone in my midst. Steele gasped, and growled, "How dare you? Why do you side with this mutt? You are a dog like me".

I chuckled low and sadistic, "Oh, Steele, you are an idiot! Star, please do tell". when I noticed Star coming forward to say something.

Star stared at Steele when he turned to watch Star come forward me, and I was surprised when he spoke in a brave voice. "Steele, Berry is not like us, she may look like us, but she is different than you thought. Berry is a wolf-lover and adoptive sister to Balto here".

Steele was shocked at the comment, and then chuckled, " I should have known, well, looks like we got a lobo lover." and went toward me. I backed off, when Balto came in, saving me. Then the next scene went on as normal with me being hit instead of Balto. We went out-of-town to our home, the boat. Balto noticed the wolves, resisted as normal while I howled a blessing to the wolves. Then went to join the others at the boat. I knew something is changing soon for me. _Hope that Jenna is okay with the changes now since I, well, Star, half-lied for me. Yet there is Balto, well, I could convince him to visit Jenna sooner. Things is going to be changing for the worse soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell, and I came up from the inside of the boat, noticing Balto with Uncle Boris, talking about Jenna. Balto seemed unconvinced by Uncle Boris, smiling as he noticed me joining him. I sat down, looking at town, starting to talk.

"You know, this night is nice, the stars are out, and the town is looking pretty with its lights. Maybe Jenna would love to go for a walk under the stars with you if you ask nicely. I gently suggested with a smile.

Balto smiled, and asked, "You think so"?

I chuckled, "Oh, I know so. Go on and just be yourself. Don't ever change yourself, Balto. Love is one of the most mysterious things in this world, and you should take a chance. If she says no, at least you will know if she is not interested right now. But, if she says yes, make this night nice and happy for her. What are you waiting for, brother"?

Balto stared at me and looked down as he considered my words, then he looked up to thank me, and left. I chuckled softly as Uncle Boris and I watched him go. Uncle Boris then said, "You know, you have been a wonderful influence on him, I mean, he is so much grown that I have ever remembered. I taught him good, but you taught him well". I had to agree on that, and I told him that I am leaving too, to check on Star. He nodded and commented that I am special. I smiled shyly, and left, heading into town.

I went into the main streets, encountering Star, catching up on things and thanking him for lying for me. Star just shrugged and smiled. _He is so sweet and kind to me. He doesn't care about Steele right now. He seems so happy when he sees me. His eyes light up so much, so bright compared to the stars which he is named for._ We walked through town, talking and laughing. The moon was high when we got near the borders of town. I was about to go on, to head back to the boat when Star did something surprising. He licked me on the cheek and looked down so fast, blushing a light red. My mind blanked out right there until I blinked to get it back working. I smiled softly and nuzzled him on the neck, shocking him up to look at me. He widely grinned, and just went to nuzzle with me together for seeming like forever. We stopped only a few minutes after, and said our goodbyes. As I went ahead, I turned to see Star behind, looking at me gently and lovesick and then howled briefly. I laughed and howled back, and then went home. _Oh, spirits! I think I am in love! No, I know I love him._

I went home to sleep for the night, I didn't notice Balto anywhere, so I figured that he is still with Jenna or in town after the incident with Steele. The next day was the race to pick out the best dogs for the relay team to get the antitoxin. Star sneaked a glance at me, and I shyly smiled. I watched my brother run, and cheered him and Star on. I was happy for Balto until Steele ruined everything. I went off to check on Balto while the dogs were getting strapped into the sled that night. Balto looked so sad, I watched the team go, praying for Star and the children. Speaking of children, I have to check on Rosy. Leaving Balto at the boat, I arrived at the hospital, saw Rosy in her window. _Gosh, she looks awful. Please, Aniu, watch over her and the others._ Suddenly I felt hope in my heart. It was Aniu! I glanced at Rosy, hearing sounds behind me, turning to see Jenna. Jenna looked so weary yet slightly happy to see me.

"Are you checking on Rosy? She is hanging on strong". I gently asked.

"Thank you for being here, Rosy is right, you are a friend". wearily said Jenna with a weak smile.

I nodded, and leaped off the space to let Jenna up to check on Rosy. I commented that Rosy has Jenna for a great comfort. She smiled, and went to watch over Rosy while I left. _Maybe the old Saint Bernard has news. _I went on through an alley, using a box to peek through the window of the boiler room. I listened for any news, anything. Nothing. I sighed quietly and leaped off to head back to home. _It is going to be worse soon and it will be no good for awhile._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, when I visited town once again, I heard that the team made it to Nenana and now, on their way. _Hmm. Either this afternoon or night, they will be lost with Steele's failure. Looks like it will be soon for me to leave along with Balto, for I aim to help too. After all, the children are getting sicker._ I visited the hospital where Jenna was at the window again. I didn't want to bother her, so I left to get scraps from the butcher secretly. Things are quieter with Steele gone, yet it felt like a hollow quiet. After scraps, I got back to the boat, convincing Balto to check on Jenna and Rosy. He agreed humbly and went off into town, while I kept busy with Muk and Luk. Into the night, Balto came back, explaining everything and bringing the others to the hospital while I went into the boiler room into the hole to the underfloors of the hospital, listening to the doctor and Rosy's parents. They said that the diphtheria is getting really bad. I sighed wearily and left, heading outside to find Balto and follow the trail with him. Of course, the others followed too.

Night went, another day arose with helping Balto and keeping count on the cubs. _Man, the sled probably got down into the ditch by now. I hope I will convince Steele somehow to stop this. I don't want him to wreck Balto's return. Hold on a sec here. Smelling a strange scent, oh, no, the bear. _I rushed to warn Balto when I saw it. Uncle Boris was right there! "Go, Boris! Now!" I yelled while I leaped into the back, snatching a bunch of fur in my fangs while the bear roared of pain. Then a paw swiped me off right in the ribs toward the ground hard. Balto leaped into action then.

When Balto got swiped away, I leaped with my adrenaline rushing, aiming for the ears, snatched them up with fangs, making the bear give out a pained roar, then Balto went for the back paws, making him fall with a loud thud, myself landing beside. Balto got pinned, when Jenna came to the rescue, got swiped away, giving me time to leap once again, aiming for the neck. Teeth full of fur, claws out scratching a great deal, then got swiped off again! Jenna came again, aiming for the eyes. I went to check on Balto, asking if he was okay. When Jenna got swiped again, I went to bite the bear on the nose, making him even more madder than ever! I distracted him by leading him to the frozen river/lake where Balto nearly died in the movie. I swiftly ran over the ice, the bear following, the ice cracking fast. I made it to shore by making a leap toward the bear, and made a great jump off the back, roughly landed on shore while the bear drowned.

_Whoa, that was incredible and I had to admit that bear put up a good fight. Ugh, I feel like battered. Ribs is only bruised, and I'll manage fine._ I turned around to see Balto and the others running up to me and asking if I was okay. I told them that I was fine.

"Man, now I see why you had your full name, and the way you fought, whoa!", exclaimed Balto with a big grin.

Jenna laughed and said, "Well, she is your sister, that's for sure. Nice job, Berry."

I chuckled at Jenna's coomment and said that she was not bad either. Jenna agreed to that, and all the excitement wore off in a bit, leaving us listening to Jenna's news about the mountain pass. I went along with Balto after we found out that Jenna was injured and Uncle Boris gave the famous motto. Before I left, I told Jenna that we might need a beacon to help with the return home, and Jenna took that into consideration. Then we went up into the mountain pass, the wind whipping our fur and Jenna's bandana on Balto, and making marks along the way. Knowing Star's scent, I sniffed for any trace, and then I found a fresh trace, and Balto helping me. Then we got it, and went to the spot, finding them. _This is going to be good or bad with Steele in this next scene, but I am here too._


	7. Chapter 7

When the others saw us, they were surprised, Star even more. At Star's comment about the musher, I came over to check him. I heard his heartbeat steady and loud through my ears.

"Well, he's breathing all right, and his heartbeat is steady, but he is so cold. We have to get him into the sled to be warm again. No humans could survive beyond 24 hours in this blizzard vulnerable." I said calmly. Star nodded, then he noticed something behind me. I turned to see Balto being confronted by Steele, and I growled angrily. _Why can't this guy backing off? He is an idiot!_ When Steele pushed my brother off his paws, I leaped into view at Steele.

"Steele, don't you care about the team and the children back home? Things really are getting worse. Come on now, Steele. Listen to me and if you don't, you are gonna see something you don't want to know." I asked, and said with a grim frown.

Steele just growled and I had mentally swore his eyes had turned red. I sighed heavily as Balto came over, and went to the sled when Steele turned to push him off again. I growled at Kaltag and Nikki as they shutted up after their comments. Then Balto came up again, and Steele did the illegal scruff hold. I growled at Steele, came over to the sled, Steele pushed it, then it went down with a loud crash. Star then said his comment, then I felt my leg bitten, I yelped with pain, threw into the wall, screamed with a loud howl then it became black.

I never did knew anything happened until Balto and Star told me about it from their views. What happened was Star. He became like, well, like a protective boyfriend. He attacked Steele and Steele was taken on surprise. He came back with paws slashing Star in the front until Balto came over to help Star, then Steele became mad again, an monster, he tried to attack Balto, but instead took Jenna's bandana off Balto, and fell into the ditch harshly. Star checked on me, whimpering when Balto assured him that I will be okay. Star nodded and took me gently by the scruff and put me on top of the musher, keeping warm with each other's bodies, and Star going back into the harness, welcoming Balto in. We were off then. _I was shocked when I heard about Star's fury._

_Ugh, please stop that bouncing. Uhh, who took the license plate of that sled? Wait, sled. Balto! Star!_ I apruptly woke up to see the dogs running, then I turned my head 180 degrees around to take in everything. Oh, no! Steele! We're heading to the ledge! I shouted loudly and screamed as we slid down the hill toward the ledge. I held onthe sled and the musher tightly as I practically hung at the edge. The dogs was shouting, then the medicine broke off! Balto saw it and leaped high toward te medicine. I cheered as he got it. Then they went down, as the dogs and I watched helplessly. I steadily leaped off to hold the sled up with my aching back. _Oh Steele, if I see you again, I am seriously going to give a taste of your own pain, er, medicine! _I noticed the dogs staring at me, especially Star. He looked happy, yet concerned in his eyes. I sighed, asked, "What? I am tougher than you think, fellas. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Nikki in his accent said, "Sorry, we reckoned that you might be a strange dog, being tough like that, I mean, it is good."

I deeply chuckled, "Well, I suppose you might be wondering that sooner or later. You see, I am a wolfdog too just like Balto."

The dogs awed and gasped at the revealation. Star came up, looking at me, staring at my eyes, then suddenly nuzzled me ferciously. I jumped at that a bit and then softly nuzzled him back. The others dogs looked at each other and then turned to smile at me. I smiled at them as I nudged Star to the accepting sight. Then I told them to wait, hope for any miracle. They asked me to help lead, but I refused, telling them about my bruised back and that we need to just hope postively. They rectuantly accepted, waited in the cold, cold air. Star was shivering violently, and I went to his side, keeping him warm with my body temperature. He gave a small smile in thanks. _I hope Balto gets back up soon. Jenna, you better get that beacon to work by now._


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly as I was keeping warm with Star, a howl came out from the ravine down below._ Balto!_ I replied a howl back, and then the dogs saw Balto coming up, we gathered up, cheerng Balto up as he dragged the medicine box. _Yes, you made it!_ I laughed, and I went along beside the sled, running and helping the others as best as I could. We ran throughout the day, and with Balto's wolf half helping out with scents and all, we were making a good pace. We made it to the bridge, I went first, being the lightest and without any burden on myself, I made it to the other side, watching the team slowly walking along. The bridge broke out, the sled instantly slid down, I grabbed Balto's harness, helping pull him with my body backwards as he and the team forwardly walked up the hill. We made it, through my back was aching again, but I didn't say anything. Then the achoo came, causing the avalanche._ Oh, no! _I looked behind me, seeing it becoming deadly fast. I shouted to Balto, catching his attention, turning to see the avalanche, then we ran for our lives. I was behind the sled, then my back broke out, making me yelp in pain and fall. I saw my brother and the team going in the ice cave safely, but I was swarmed by rushing snow. Then I blacked out with my life flashing out in front of me. _Balto, Jenna, Rosy, ... Star._

_Uhh. I can't feel my body. So cold, so numb. I can't breathe. Oh, right, I am stuck in the snow. Aniu, if you are here now, please help me. _It was so dark that I can't practically see anything in front of my face. I closed my eyes, hoping for a miracle, praying when I felt something vibrate. My necklace! I have to dig! _Come on, I can make it! So cold that it hurts my paws. Hold on, I see something. Oh, spirits, it is the light!_ I exhaustedly shrugged out of my dug hole into the blinding daylight, my body tired, paws aching. I panted for fresh air when I noticed the paws in front of me, glanced up to see my savior. Sunrise! Whoa, she almost looks like Aniu, except for her necklace and a mark on her front right foreleg. It looked like a wolf paw with a circle around it. She asked me if I was okay, and I told her that I was fine. She smiled as I steadily got up. She said that the locator of my necklace helped her to find me. I chuckled happily as I heard that. Then I noticed a change in Sunrise's expression. What was behind me? I turned to see Aniu, sitting in her glowing aura, her eyes glowing fiercely. I glanced to see Sunrise awed and she started to ask about the mark. I turned to see Aniu, she didn't say anything, but I heard her thoughts clearly. Her thought voice; she said, "The spirits and I agreed that you should receive the mark when you decided to help Bearberry here. It means that you are a spirit guide through you are mortal and different, so you are welcome to be here to guide anybody you are assigned to". I peeked to see Sunrise gape and then grin, and thanked Aniu. Aniu turned to me, thought-told me to remember everything. I nodded, then Aniu howled loudly as she faded away from view.

I turned to Sunrise, she looked happy, and she told me that she will be back to check on me and others. I nodded as the portal appeared behind Sunrise, she winked, turned to leap into the portal, and then disappears from sight. I sighed as I looked ahead, another challenge awaiting me. I smiled, and then frowned when I noticed something shining in the sunlight. It is one of the medicine bottles! It must've fell out of the crate! _Looks like a mission. Ok, got the bottle in my jaws. Now, where to go?_ I ran carefully with the medicine bottle, sniffing for any trace of the sled or the dogs. After a while, I found trace, following it. After seeming like hours, I looked ahead to see Nome, gleaming with the Northern Lights beacon._ Home sweet home! _I gently put down the bottle, lifting up my head to howl for a full minute, then picked up the bottle, running with careful speed into the streets of Nome.

I saw the crowds at the hospital, they saw me coming, dividing to make room for me to come through. I made it to the door, seeing Balto with Jenna. Balto leaped into joy, coming to me, with Jenna following. He looked so surprised to see me, and then noticed the bottle in my jaws. I smiled with my eyes as Balto asided to let me in, telling Jenna of what is going on. I came in, seeing Rosy up, pale, but healthy once again. She laughed, and called me over. I came to her, seeing the doctor nearby, stopping in front of him, showing him the bottle. He looked so shocked, then smiled as he grabbed the bottle gently out of my jaws, saying that I did good. He went, supposedly finding more patients to treat. I turned to meet Rosy, she chuckled, as she gingerly hugged me around the neck. I licked her gently on the cheek, making her laugh. Then I heard a bark. I glanced up to see Star standing, grinning with his eyes shining so bright. I called him, running to him, we leaped around in a dance, then I stopped to nuzzle him on the cheek, Star gaping, then smiling with a nuzzle back to me.

Then the crowds cheered, as Star and I joined Balto and Jenna on the porch, looking at the townspeople and dogs. I grinned and glanced at Balto, making Balto curious to what I was going to do. I sat down, lifted up my head to howl, with a paw up in the air. I peeked to see Balto start to howl with Jenna and Star joining us also. The crowds whooped with the dogs howling, joining the chorus. _This is how it has to be. Balto finally knows where he belongs and I know that I am home now. We are home, family forever. Always._ With my thoughts, I gladly howled into the night, briefly hearing Aniu's howl, knowing that I am home.


	9. Chapter 9

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Bearberry really has found her home, supporting her brother and friends, and finding Star for a boyfriend. Berry and Star dated for a couple of weeks, then got married by the old St. Bernard along with Balto and Jenna joining us to be married also. A week later, she found out that she was expecting pups, while Jenna found out the next week about her pregnancy. Berry was so happy and excited, and Star was nervous, wanting to be a good dad for the pups. Balto obviously felt the same.

A couple of months passed, Berry gave birth to four beautiful pups; two boys and two girls. The firstborn was a boy, he has Berry's top pelt while the underbelly is gray from Star's pelt, and he also got Star's stripes. He was named Storm. The second one was a girl, she has Berry's bottom pelt with Star's cream underbelly. She was called Sandy. The thirdborn was male, he was a copy of his mother with white stripes and tip of the tail. Berry named him Ben. Last, but not least, the fourth is female, remarkably, Berry realized that the pup was actually the Dusty from the third movie. She was shocked that she is actually the mother of Dusty, so she gave the pup the name.

Weeks passed, Jenna's pups was born, both litters grew. Storm got Berry's eyes, while Sandy got Star's eyes. Shockingly, Ben surprised his parents with his eyes; they are green. Berry and Star was puzzled with that part, but figured that it is just a special thing in genetics or something. Of course, Dusty's eyes are brown. Berry managed to convince Balto to tell the truth about being part wolf, for she already did it and her pups accepted that steadily. So Balto told his pups, and they readily was shocked yet curious and happy. Aleu was especially happy, for she finally knows why she howls. Both litters was adopted within days apart. Yet, Aleu was not, and shockingly, so was Ben. So they live with Balto in the boat, while Berry visit them from her house where she lives with Star. Who knows what will happen? Any new adventures? I will check on her and the others in brief times whenever I feel like it, for I am a spirit guide.


End file.
